Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to an adaptive video decoding system.
Background Art
As video resolution increases, so to does the required memory bandwidth needed to decode the video. Current video resolutions are increasing from 1080p60 to 4k×2k×60, with 8k×4k×60 envisioned in the future. Current decoding systems are not able to adapt to the increased memory bandwidth requirements. Furthermore, video is displayed in a greater variety of formats such as Picture-In-Picture (PIP), Picture-By-Picture (PBP), mosaic mode etc., which requires adaptive decoding modes. However, current decoding systems are not able to adapt to the changing video resolution and video display formats.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above deficiencies.
Embodiments presented herein will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.